


the strange case of velvet gardens asylum

by jeweledcalzone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3spoopy5me, Asylum, Death, F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Halloween, Horror, No Fluff, Spooky, not really a love story at all oops, not rly a fluffy love story, pure angst, torture maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledcalzone/pseuds/jeweledcalzone
Summary: “What if we liiiiike-,” Gilbert coughed in the middle of his sentence as someone passed by them with a smoking joint, “-take everyone to that asayleeum. Assslum. Crazy people place.”“Asylum?” Matthias offered. Despite Gilbert’s pure German origins, he was shit at holding his liquor. Alfred was even worse, and Matthias was only slightly tipsy at this point. Weaklings, the lot of them,“That'd be sketchy as fuck...let's do it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> part one of my spooky halloween story!  
> featuring death!  
> possession! (sorta)  
> unrequited love!  
> gore!  
> more death!  
> and dumb college kids au!!
> 
> all in an asylum

The idea came when Gilbert was drop dead drunk. 

It was at a frat party. The three of them were lounging around, drunk off their asses, and failing at hitting on girls.

* * *

“Bruh...Allie,” Gilbert slurred with a dopey grin. He tipped his bottle of cheap beer back, and only half of it made it into his mouth. Alfred looked at him after grabbing some poor girl’s ass. 

“What up, Gillyweed?” He leered, watching Gilbert spill beer all over himself.

“What if we liiiiike-,” Gilbert coughed in the middle of his sentence as someone passed by them with a smoking joint, “-take everyone to that asayleeum. Assslum. Crazy people place.”

“Asylum?” Matthias offered. Despite Gilbert’s pure German origins, he was shit at holding his liquor. Alfred was even worse, and Matthias was only slightly tipsy at this point. Weaklings, the lot of them,“That'd be sketchy as fuck...let's do it.”

* * *

The next day, when the three of them woke up all tangled up and half naked in Matthias’s bed, they began texting out to their chosen friends. Each was allowed to bring one, for safety’s sake.

It would be held on Halloween night, and they'd explore the abandoned, dilapidated asylum just for shits and giggles. It seemed like a good idea to them while they were both drunk and hungover, therefore, it has to be a good idea, right?

Wrong.

* * *

They discussed who’d they bring, making sure each of them were okay with everyone’s choice. Gilbert simply invited his uptight, younger brother Ludwig. Ludwig was wildly successful and amazingly smart, and often outshined Gilbert. Tall, blonde, athletic, and on his way to be a business CEO, despite only being a junior in college.

Alfred decided to invite his brother Arthur, who was the so called “mom friend”. Arthur was as practical and as smart as Ludwig, but more in a “science-y” way. According to Alfred, Arthur thought this little escapade was a  _ terrible _ idea and was only coming along to make sure none of them accidentally killed themselves or got too injured.

Matthias invited Natalya, Alfred and Arthur’s adopted sister. She was known to go out drinking with the trio of friends and often went home with either Gilbert or Matthias. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Gilbert and Matthias each had a thing for Natalya, despite their lowly “fuckbuddy” status.

A group chat was promptly created with the six of them, and the planning went underway. They discussed what to bring; Arthur promptly suggested water bottles, a portable charger, and a first aid kit. His practical ideas were shut down, much to his utter frustration, and taken over by promises of alcohol and flashlights. He was a little relieved about the flashlights, but the relief dissipated when the “Three Idiots” began seriously discussing ghost hunting equipment.

* * *

A few nights before, Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthias set out to set everything up. They drove out to an abandoned gas station that was approximately three miles walking distance away from the asylum, and parked behind it and out of site. Their long walk to the asylum was filled with excited chatter and their plans to scare the living daylights out of the others. Each one they had invited was immensely good at being too serious half the time. Arthur and Ludwig couldn’t take a joke, in contrast to Natalya who could, but didn’t show emotion half the time (when she did, it was usually anger).

The boys quickly went to work on setting up tripwires and fake severed limbs around the asylum, while marking out maps for themselves. They stumbled upon a few shocking discoveries, like piles of bones and old medical equipment that still had dried blood on it. The initial shock of it was diminished by their excitement for their own personal haunted house, despite the stupidity of it all.

Traps were set to drop things like buckets of fake blood or water on their victim’s heads, and the boys familiarized themselves with every nook and cranny of the crumbling building.

There were a few sketchy things though. For example, when Matthias was examining one of the old patient rooms, the door slammed shut and locked with a loud clank. He was stuck in there for around 30 minutes before Alfred found him pounding on the door and yelling. Of course, Alfred had no clue it was Matthias when he found him, and had to run off to get Gilbert to open the door and “look at the scary ghost”.

About an hour later, Alfred found himself lost in the maze-like hallways, which at first wasn’t so odd. His slightly annoyance quickly turned to terror when pounding footsteps chased him for a few minutes. Out of breath, he didn’t dare stop as they clomped after him. Alfred was stuck in an endless loop of running, and despite his attempts to turn different ways, he always ended up in the same place. Finally, Alfred collided with Gilbert, whose presence seemed to break the cycle.

Gilbert was subjected to more pleasant things. Of course, they had to treat their puppet properly, right? They couldn’t have him being scared away by all of their nonsense, like the other weak ones. Gilbert was special. Gilbert was their  _ star. _ He’d be the one to free them of this endless boredom they had been suffering from for the past few decades. He would deliver them from this terrible boredom and it would be  _ delicious _ .

* * *

Gilbert didn’t remember what happened to him. When the other two had fervently asked if he had experienced anything odd or terrifying like they had, he only said that he remembered the smell of fresh lavender, and then muttered to himself, “It smelled like Natalya…”

Matthias’ fists had clenched, for he too knew of Gilbert’s obvious feelings that mirrored his own. Without a word, Matthias had begun to head to the front. After declaring they were done with the set up, the other two followed behind their friend.

Unbeknownst to the three, they were being watched. They were being watched by greedy beings who were more excited than the foolish college boys were for Halloween this year


End file.
